totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Mis's Total Pokemon Live Elimination list
This is a guide to the Elimination Order of Misdreavous525's Total Pokemon Live: 1st Bellossom (Bella-Lee) Makes a return to the game at somepoint and after coming close in seasons 2 and 3 finishes the job and wins Total Pokemon Live! 2nd Wailord (Episode 50: Give the Performance of Your Game): Loses the final mega challenge repeating all previous challenges to Bellossom/Bella Lee Episode 49: Aftermath 10: The Final Showdown 3rd Garchomp (Episode 48: All for One, But One Must Fall) 4th Jynx (Episode 47: Downsizing to Three) 5th Metagross (Episode 46: A Mind Bending Challenge) 6th Zangoose (Episode 45: Garchomp vs Bellossom) 7th Meganium (Episode 44: It's Anyone's Game) Aftermath: Discussing the Lucky 7 8th Lopunny (Episode 42: Strut Your Stuff) 9th Absol (Episode 41: One Wrong Step and Your Chances Crumble) 10th Gastrodon (Episode 40: Trying to Make Your Dad Proud) 11th Jolteon (Episode 39: Time to Weigh Your Options) 12th Smeargle (Episode 38: An Artist's Masterpiece) 13th Blissey (Episode 37) 14th Marowak (Episode 37) 15th Banette (Episode 37: Don't Finish Last: Makes a return after redeeming himself for sticking up for Mismagius in the Aftermath) 16th Flygon (Episode 36: Confessionals Aren't Secret) 17th Luvdisc (Episode 36) Makes a return back as a Luvdisc as opposed to Alomomola Aftermath 8: Piecing Together a Friendship 18th Dugtrio Episode 34) 19th Wigglytuff (Episode 34) 20th Steelix (Episode 34: Time to Sing Along) 21st Tangrowth (Episode 33) 22nd Milotic (Episode 33: Torturing the Night Away) 23rd Delcatty (Episode 32: Yes Miltank) 24th Froslass (Episode 32: Yes Miltank) 25th Clefable (Episode 31: Cliff Diving to the Extreme) 26th Cherrim: Returned to the show but eliminated Episode 31 Cherrim, Bellossom, Banette, Steelix, and Luvdisc return Episode 30: Aftermath 7 Quizzable Eliminations 27th Umbreon (Episode 29) 28th Lunatone (Episode 29) 29th Azelf (Episode 29) 30th Slaking (Episode 29) 31st Spiritomb (Episode 29) 32nd Sceptile (Episode 29) 33rd Rampardos (Episode 29) 34th Zoroark (Episode 29) 35th Gothitelle (Episode 29) 36th Reuniclus (Episode 29) 37th Gardevoir (Episode 29) 38th Shuckle (Episode 29) 39th Carnivine (Episode 29) 40th Mesprit (Episode 29) 41st Umbreon (Episode 29) 42nd Hitmonlee (Episode 29: Answer Right or Go Home) Episode 28: Aftermath 6 43rd Staraptor (Episode 27) 44th Espeon (Episode 27) 45th Hippowdon (Episode 27) 46th Lumineon (Episode 26) 47th Mothim (Episode 26) 48th Jumpluff (Episode 26: All's Fair in the Race for A Million) Above this line were eliminations that didn't occur in any episodes Midreavous525 uploaded to YouTube. Everything from Episodes 1-20 was shown before the hiatus. 49th Lapras (5/5 Episode 20): See Musharna 50th Dodrio (4/5 Episode 20): See Musharna 51st Luxray (3/5 Episode 20): See Musharna 52nd Samurott (2/5 Episode 20): See Musharna 53rd Musharna (1/5 Episode 20): When Miltank was deciding who would leave on each team, she was being lazy and said the captains were out. 54th Leafeon (2/2 Episode 19): Since Leafeon, Marowak, and Absol participated in the challenge for Team Scizor and Miltank stated that only those 3 could receive votes, the alliance of Gothitelle, Tangrowth, Carnivine, Marowak, and Absol had no choice but to vote against Leafeon, who was only alligned with Lapras and Azelf. 55th Minun (1/2 Episode 19): Being a former intern, Team Miltank didn't get to know her too well so they thought voting her off wouldn't hurt the team. 56th Furret (3/3 Episode 18): Furret was tricked by the pink elephants into sabotaging the challenge. 57th Shaymin (2/3 Episode 18): Furret wasted her vote on the pink elephants making there be a 5-5 split between Shaymin and Furret, and Miltank was too lazy to make a tie breaker so both of them got eliminated. Lopunny got the votes against shaymin by convincing people that Shaymin didnt do her best and was ok with Furret sabotaging the team and didn't try to stop it. 58th Uxie (1/3 Episode 18): Tangrowth felt like she was the bottom of her alliance so she flipped her vote from Gothitelle to Uxie for leading Tangrowth's old alliance. Returns Bellossom (5/5 Episode 17): Bellossom quit the game after deciding to let Flygon be with Gothitelle after Gothitelle told Bellossom that it was the best choice to make in terms of Flygon's safety. 59th Poliwrath (4/5 Episode 17): Miltank sent Poliwrath home for being a mess with Starmie eliminated. 60th Mismagius (3/5 Episode 17): Luxray was voted off because he told Team Hariyama to give her a second chance, but Mismagius quit because she doesn't want a second chance; she wanted to leave because she deserved to. 61st Ursaring (2/3 Episode 17): Lopunny forced Spiritomb to put down Hippowdon and Ursaring for elimination or she'd blindside him by getting everyone to turn against him cuz she has dirt on him that he doesn't want Jynx to know.Presumably Ursaring was voted off for having links to members of other teams such as Lapras and Bellossom. 62nd Honchkrow (1/5 Episode 17): Team Tauros got fed up with Honchkrow and Espeon fighting all the time, and since Espeon was more overall dealable in season 3 compared to Honchkrow, that detail got Honchkrow out over Espeon. 63rd Nidoking (2/2 Episode 16): Garchomp got revenge on Nidoking for getting her eliminated in season one and spending more time with Nidoqueen than contributing to the challenges. 64th Vaporeon (1/2 Episode 16): Ursaring snuck Girafarig and Teddifarig onto the set for being lonely, so when Miltank caught him, Vaporeon took the blame and got eliminated. 65th Ambipom (2/2 Episode 15): Ambipom failed at the challenge for doing a handstand, and he was also the last ally of Gothitelle, who is infamous for her blindsides. 66th Starmie (1/2 Episode 15): Per Lopunny insulting Poliwrath, Starmie attacked her with Thunderbolt, only to accidentally hit Lumineon, which angered Lumineon. However, the team knew it was an accident, so they continued to vote off Rampardos, only for it to be revealed too late that for being a newcomer, Rampardos had immunity, so the only 2 votes that counted were directed towards Starmie. 67th Tropius (3/3 Episode 14): Futachimaru, Garchomp, and the rest of Team Tauros realized that Tropius was playing them so they blindsided him. 68th Swoobat (2/3 Episode 14): Lopunny tricked Swoobat into accidentally sabotaging Clefable with a defective smoke bomb, and even though Clefable tried to save him because she knew Lopunny was behind this, Ursaring believed Lopunny when she told him that Clefable and Swoobat set the whole thing up. 69th Kangaskhan (1/3 Episode 14): Musharna wanted revenge on Froslass, Delcatty, Kangaskhan, Lanturn, and Jynx for kicking Musharna off the alliance and not only did Kangaskhan get eliminated for it, but Musharna exposed the alliance as well. 70th Solrock (3/3 Episode 13): Garchomp made Meganium convince Lunatone that Solrock was cheating on her, and Lunatone then told Hitmonlee so Hitmonlee put Solrock down and Solrock was voted off. 71st Hitmontop (2/3 Episode 13): Hitmontop competed in the fear challenge and failed, which was partially the reason his team lost. Returns Cherrim (1/3 Episode 13): To start with, people found Cherrim bossy and annoying, but Mismagius really got Cherrim eliminated to protect her secret from Episode 11. 72nd Medicham (3/3 Episode 12): Musharna put him up because his fear of ghosts got the best of him again,but Garchomp forced Gardevoir to dress like a ghost to scare him as revenge for voting her off in TPA with the help of ex-crew members Mantine and Banette. 73rd Plusle (2/3 Episode 12): Zangoose put him up because he cursed out his whole team when he woke up from his nap. 74th Gallade (1/3 Episode 12): Lopunny got her friend Duskinor to help her sabotage Gallade by hypnotizing him into telling his team to vote him off. Returns Banette (2/2 Episode 11): Banette wanted to cheer Mismagius up after Luxray forgot about a holiday important to her, and Mismagius jumped the gun and kissed Banette, and once Luxray saw it, Mismagius pretended like Banette kissed her to save her own butt, and once word got out to the rest of the cast, Banette was history. 75th Togekiss (1/2 Episode 11): Jolteon put her and Tropius up for elimination because those were the two most people wanted to go this episode. However, Tropius worked his magic to blindside another person suspicious of his gameplan. 76th Roserade (2/2 Episode 10): Team Scizor thought that despite Roserade being nice this season, she doesn't contribute much to the team, so voting her off wouldn't do that much damage. 77th Phione (1/2 Episode 10): Milotic, against her intentions, switched her vote from Woobat to Phione because she thought that Phione's attacking Honchkrow would affect her later on. 78th Porygon-Z (3/3 Episode 9): After he told Gardevoir about his alliance with Mesprit, Zangoose, Starmie, and Lumineon, and after he got Toxicroak eliminated 4 episodes ago, his team didn't know if they could trust him. 79th Hitmonchan (2/3 Episode 9): Gothitelle found Hitmonchan as a threat so she put him up for elimination and blindsided him. 80th Primeape (1/3 Episode 9): He was a douche to all. Returns Luvdisc/Alomomola (2/2 Episode 8): Mamambou confronted Tropius on whether or not he was villainous so Tropius was scared Mamambou was on to him so he blindsided her. 81st Dragonite (1/2 Episode 8): Tropius told her that Milotic and Solrock don't trust her so Dragonite put Solrock and Milotic up for elimination, and since everyone thought that Dragonite was stupid for not trusting Milotic and Solrock, resulting in her elimination. 82nd Weavile (3/3 Episode 7): Leafeon wanted revenge for Weavile getting Glaceon eliminated. 83rd Purugly (2/3 Episode 7): Everyone hates her and has hated her since season 1. Returns Steelix (1/3 Episode 7): Primeape used his immunity doll so all votes cast against him were negated; Primeape found Steelix more annoying that Jynx for being Bellossom's son. 84th Grumpig (3/3 Episode 6): Garchomp insulted Lanturn in front of Grumpig so he got so angry he activated a boombox that trapped his team in dance, costing them the challenge. 85th Ninetales (2/3 Episode 6): Lopunny tricked Ninetales and Hippowdon into following her and then Lopunny blamed Ninetales for doing that so Shaymin put Ninetales up for elimination. 86th Glaceon (1/3 Episode 6): Banette chose to put Ambipom and Glaceon up for elimination for their high rankings last season, and since Glaceon got 3rd last season, the team found it the better move to vote off Glaceon. 87th Toxicroak (2/2 Episode 5): Garchomp threatened Porygon-Z to put Lumineon and Toxicroak up for elimination or she'd beat him up, rendering him useless for the season. Since Toxicroak ranked higher than Lumineon in season 2, the players used that as incentive to vote him off over Lumineon. 88th Stantler (1/2 Episode 5): Garchomp threatened Poliwrath to put Stantler up for elimination or she'd beat him up, rendering him useless for the season. 89th Sudowoodo (3/3 Episode 4): His performance in the cry challenge wasn't the best so Lapras thought voting off Sudowoodo would be a fair and wise move for the team. 90th Gliscor (2/3 Episode 4): Shuckle put him up for elimination because his teammates feared that he would be stressed like Vespiquen in season 3 if Gliscor continued in the game for a long time. 91st Ellamise (1/3 Episode 4): Tropius played her and then blindsided Ellamise. 92nd Mantine (2/2 Episode 3): He got distracted by a toy store due to his ADD, similar to what Ambipom had in season 3. 93rd Machamp (1/2 Episode 3): He was widely hated by his team and by most of the cast. 94th Houndoom (3/3 Episode 2): Gliscor asked Mismagius to put him up for elimination and blindsided him to avenge Vespiquen. 95th Rapidash (2/3 Episode 2): Machamp was voted off, but his immunity doll made only Machamp's vote for Rapidash count, causing her elimination. 96th Blaziken (1/3 Episode 2): He was a jerk to his team. 97th Drapion (2/2 Episode 1): Lopunny knew she was possibly going home so she convinced Gallade to put him up for elimination to blindside him. 98th Vespiquen (1/2 Episode 1): Garchomp hates her so she blindsided Vespiquen. Trivia * With their inclusion, Mismagius, Luxray, Jynx, Sceptile, Bellossom, Cherrim, Vespiquen, Clefable, Lopunny, and Purugly have been in every season of Misdreavous525's original series Edited by: Vaporterra